A tomato tale
by Mizuki-Ariaki
Summary: Really are tomatoes the cause of Italy's behaviour? Japan is visiting Mexico to get away from the other countries, then he notices that Mexico uses tomatoes for everything, Japan tries to warn him, Mexico is not amused. A bunny plot,cursing word, spanish.


_This is my first hetalia fanfic or any fanfic in english, so if there is some grammar error I would be grateful that you pointed it out nicely._

_So this is an story with a OC, maybe OOC some spanish, some curse words, some spoiler_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers it is property of Himaruya Hidekaz_

_You want to know how my versiòn of Mexico looks, I will give you a brief description, he is a somewhat girly looking guy, not that girly anymore but when he was a child everyone thought that he was a girl, he is 1.69, short dark brown messy hair,like Spain`s but he tries to comb it towards his right side most it is like that but he leaves thin bangs in his left side, he has a young face, you see he does not look anything over sixteen years old, has big chocolate eyes with reddish tint, some people say that he is a lot like Spain. He usually uses a white dress shirt with dark pants, dressing boots, girls dressing boots, his ankles tend to break so he wears them for protection, oh and when he gets mad he really has a killing kick, even if his legs are not that strong anymore as when he was New Spain._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A tale about tomatoes<strong>_

Japan was visiting Mexico one day that he wanted to be away of the rest of the countries, Mexico made for this special occasion a dish called "pescado zarandeado" this dish is from Colima one of his shoreline states, this is fish with stuffed vegetables and tortillas at top. Japan was accustoming himself to eat with his hands when he noticed something.

-Excuse me- started Japan, then he noticed that the younger country who was eating without care in the world, send him a look that meant "Yes?" – You use tomatoes in when you cook?- Because Mexico was in the middle of eating another taco so the response was this "mmmph mppphm…" with his mouth closed, then he made a signal of wait a moment, and finished his taco.

"He is more like America than it looks, or wants to admit, well at least he made me wait until he finished"

-Ummm yes- said Mexico when he had swallowed, sending to Japan a questioning glance- It is not obvious, and tomatoes were originally from me. I use them for almost anything. Why do you ask?

-You do not know that eating tomatoes is bad- started Japan, remembering that the tomatoes were the reason that Italy was so… Italy. - They turn you into a coward-Mexico was eating another taco, but it was evident that he was annoyed- Dumb- Mexico eyebrows tried to rose up and at the same time frown, but decided to only rose up.

-Why do you think that? - said putting his taco in the plate, he had a great concept about Japan and noticed that he was uncomfortable, but nobody should dare to say something like that about his food. But with Japan he would give the benefit of doubt, for now- You know how I am when someone says something bad about my food.

-You see in WWI- started timidly Japan, even if Mexico is weaker than him, Mexico made a movement with his right hand stating "Okay I understand please go to the point"- Well Germany started wondering why Italy was so himself- Japan felt Mexico's stare, sometimes it showed the intensity and authority that have had when he was the viceroyalty of New Spain. - And a study showed that tomatoes…

-So they decided to blame the tomatoes, right? - said more confused than annoyed, but still Japan tried to remedy the covered insult, Mexico when it is about food he is oversensitive, and with almost everything.

-That it is what the study says- said fastly he did not want to make angry his host that is rude. Mexico just rubbed his temples and the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh. He really does not want to get angry at Japan.

-Japan, my fucking tomatoes do have nothing to do about it- said trying to stay calm, Japan was a little worried, but at least Mexico was trying to control himself- Italy is Italy because he does not like war…

-But Mexico they drug you with tomatoes- said Japan, remembering that when something is not going to be liked by Mexico his bosses drug him with tomatoes so he does not complain.

-Are- then he noticed that Japan was right; every time that he singed a treaty with "him", he started to think a list of insults "FOCUS" he told to himself, he was slightly drowsy- PUTOS JEFES HIJOS DE LATIZNADA, JURO QUE NUNCA CUANDO ME DEN UN TOMATE ME LO COMERE SIN CHILE

-So with chili the tomato effect is canceled- said Japan, he had learnt how words sound in Spanish because Japanese and Spanish phonics are similar, then he finally ate and for some reason he did not feel different – And everything else that is not pasta- But Mexico did not pay attention to him.

-I can not believe that they drugged me with tomatoes- said in his emo corner, almost in verge of tears

-Now that I ate them- said Japan calmly looking at the emo corner- I think that they drugged the food in question- Mexico's head rose up, Japan continued because he understood the meaning of that- Yes- sigh Japan-You are right.

Then Mexico quickly stood up and went to the table to keep eating,

-Better the damn German tries to look for another explanation- said not capable of being angry at Japan for that much.

-Maybe Italy is unexplainable- said Japan again at ease but he thought "And all of Latin descendant, because I am pretty sure that they can not explain you also"

They continued eating their meal in a relaxed but silent atmosphere.

* * *

><p><em>I know this is stupid but what can I say I just came up with it.<em>

_Tomato come from Mexico, in reality the cultures of Mexico used them first as food. _

_Spoiler: In a episode it is said that the tomatoes make you weak_

_Mexico when it was the Viceroyalty of New Spain was very strong._

_Give me a review please._


End file.
